


"The two best years of my life" (OT4 - CALM)

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Series: Keek, interview and song inspired one shot [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT4, inspired by a keek, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have been dating for two years now. Ashton has been thinking about something for a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The two best years of my life" (OT4 - CALM)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So... English is not my first language, just so you know... so please tell me if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Also I got a bit inspired by this keek : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvXcfO5UWv8 so I hope you like it! :)

The boys of 5 Seconds of summer were in Vegas and currently had a day off the four boys were just relaxing in their hotel room, cuddled to each other. Luke was in the middle, Michael and Calum on each sides of him and Ashton next to Calum. The guys were talking about anything and everything, like always, while watching TV. Actually, it was more Calum, Michael and Luke talking, since Asthon mind was lost deep in thoughts.

The guys have been dating for two years, and things were going well. They almost never argued, they were in love and when they were talking about future, they always saw each other together until they grew old.

Ashton loved his boys, a lot. That's a fact that he totally can't deny. And he can't see himself anywhere else than with them. That's why, since a month or so, he was thinking about mariage. To officialize things, to make it more real, to show the world that they would always be together. But since they have been working non-stop, he didn't have time to go buy rings and setting up a date. It's not a problem anymore because the guys were going back to Australia soon, so he will have all the time he needs for it.

The oldest boy get snap out of his toughts by a nudge in the ribs from Calum. Ashton looks up to see his younger boyfriend looking at him concerned.

"Are you okay?" Calum asked him, running his hand up and down Ashton's spine.  
"Yeah, i'm fine. I was just thinking about home... Can't wait to see my whole family again. I miss them" Ashton whispered, placing his head back on Calum's chest.

Calum just hums in response, joining the conversation again. Ashton join it too, but soon enough, he gets bored of doing nothing. He gets up from the bed and all the boys quiet down and look at him, confused as to why their older boyfriend is suddenly up.

"It's a beautiful day guys! Why don't we just go outside, take a walk, go chill out in a park, I don't know... But why don't we do something?" he asks when he see the boys look at him.

Michael is supprisingly the first one to get up as well, standing next to Ashton and taking his hand.

"He is right. Let's go to that park near the hotel!"

Luke and Calum looks at each other and then get up, following the oldest two outside. They walk for a while, Ashton and Michael in the front, hand in hand, Calum and Luke in the back, also hand in hand. Once they've reached the park, Ashton sees a set of swings and just run to it, sitting on one of the swings. Luke runs to the swings next to Ashton's and both Calum and Michael looks at each other, laughing before going behind their childish boyfriend to push them. After an hour or so, the four boys started to get hungry, so they decided to go grab food and then find a quiet place in the park to eat. 

 

After eating, the guys decide to go back to their hotel to start packing their stuff. When it's all done, it's dark outside so they go to sleep so they won't be too tired the next day, when they are going to wake up soon to go catch their plane.

 

The next day, at the airport, the guys run to their family, hugging them all tightly. Before they with their parents, they all hug and kiss each others, saying "Love you" and "have fun". Then they go in their seperate ways, talking with their families, catching up about what they missed since they are gone. 

 

Once he's home, Ashton goes to his mom, wanting her to help him with his plan.

 

"Mom?" the curly haired boy ask her.

"Yeah honey?" 

"Do... do you think you could help me?"

"With what?" Ashton's mom asks him, wondering why his son need her help.

"I... I would like to propose to the guys... but I didn't have time to go shopping while we were in Vegas and well... I was hopping you could come with me? And I was hopping you could help me settle a date too."

"Ash, honey, of course I can help you! Oh my god, I'm so proud of you baby! Do you want me to asks the guys moms to help?" Ashton's mom said excitedly.

"No, it's going to be okay. But for the date, you guys could be somewhere near so you could see how it goes and all."

 

The next day, Ashton and his mom goes ring shopping for hours until Ashton finally find the perfect rings for each of them. They are simple, but Ashton know his boyfriends are going to love them. He pays for the rings, then he and his mom go back home to prepare the date. It's nothing to big, just a dinner at Ashton's house with all their family. After dinner, Ashton plans on taking the guys out to the first place they went, on their first date : the beach. Of course, all their family would come with them, to watch and film the beautiful moment that is going to happen.

 

After Ashton finished helping his mom with dinner, he took his phone out of his pocket and called Calum first.

 

" _Hey Ashy! Already missing me?"_

" _Hey babe! Yeah, I am... But I'm calling because my mom invites you and your family, along with the guys, for dinner tonight. And then we'll go to the beach."_ Ashton answered with a smile.

" _Okay, I'll tell my mom and call the guys. We'll be there at six."_

" _Okay great, thanks babe! Love you!"_

" _Love you too Ash, see you soon"_ Calum said before ending the conversation.

 

Ashton then went to take a quick shower and get ready. At five thirty, he was in the living room, bouncing his leg up and down. His younger borther, Harry, came in the room and sat next to the older boy of the two. When he saw how nervous Ashton was, Harry sat on his knees and cuddled with him, something both boys did when the other was nervous. Ashton looked down to his brother, a small smile on his face.

 

"Why are you nervous Ash?" Harry asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Because... I'm going to propose to the guys... But I'm scared."

"Of what?"

" What if they say no?"

With a slight chuckle, Harry only answers "They aren't."

"They aren't what?"

"Going to say no. You and I both know that. So now you take a deep breath and relax before they arrive. Everything is going to be fine." 

 

For the next twenty minutes after that, Ashton and Harry just cuddle on the couch, waiting for the guys to arrive. When the door bell finally rings, Harry get up from Ashton laps to let him get the door. Once in front of it, Ashton takes a deep breath and finally opens it, revealling Liz, Jack and Ben Hemmings, along with Joy Hood and Karen Clifford. After some greetings, Ashton steps aside to let them all get inside, where his mom and sibblings are waiting. Ashton then looks back outside to see his boyfriends all smilling up at him. Ashton walks toward them and hug them all, pecking their lips one by one.

 

"Let's go inside, dinner must be ready." Ashton then says, taking Luke's hand in his, interwineding their hands together.

 

The four boys walks inside, and almost at the same time, Anne-Marie calls them so they can all eat. Everyone sits around the table, talking and laughing, and Ashton can see his younger sibilings watching him, making sure he is okay. Once dinner is over, everyone helps clearing the table. When everything is cleaned, Ashton goes to his room to get the rings and then everyone gets ready to go to the beach.

 

The four boyfriends walks in the front, holding hands and talking, laughing and having fun. Their families are behind, looking fondly at them.

 

"I can't wait for one of them to propose. They are just so great together." Liz whispers, looking at the other moms.

"Well... You won't have to wait for too long then" Anne-Marie whispers with a smile on her face.

"What?" Joy, Karen and Liz whisper-shout.

Anne-Marie nods before turning her attention back on Ashton. "Ash's been thinking about it for a long time, he was just a bit scared that the guys would say no. He isn't anymore." And then she stops walking, making everyone behind her stop too. They all watch in the direction of the guys, all of them waiting for something to happen

 

On the beach, the guys are all still, holding hands and looking at the sunset. Ashton has a big smile on his face, and the only thing he is thinking is:  _this is it_. He detangle his hand from Calum's and Luke's and then push them three just a little, so they are all visible from their families. Michael, Calum and Luke all look at Ashton with questonning looks, and the older boy just take a deep breath before he starts talking.

 

"Guys. We have been together for two years. The two most amazing years of my life should I say. Our first date was here, on this beach, and it was amazing. More dates came, and I loved every single one of them. When we came out to the world, we were scared, but we did it and now, we are happy together. I love you guys so freaking much, and I can't even try to imagine my life without you. so..." At that moment, Luke has a hand on his mouthe, tears running down his face. Calum has a wide smile with tears in his eyes while Michael is smiling wide and he is holding Luke's hand so thightly the poor lad doesn't fell it anymore, but non of them seems to care. Ashton take on last deep breath and bent down on one knee, taking a small ring box from his pocket and opening it, revealing three beautiful rings. The three guys still standing gasps, as well as their families, and their smiles get even bigger. "Guys... will you marry me?" Ashton finally asks, teary eyes looking at his boys, waiting for their answers. 

 

The first boy to answer is Luke. The younger lad knelt down in front of Ashton, kissing him with so much love that it was impossible for anyon near them not to see it. When both boys broke apart, a big smile was on both of their faces, and Luke nodded, not able to make a sound. Ashton picked the ring and slid it on Luke's finger. 

 

When Luke is back on his feet, Calum does the same, and then murmurs a small yes to Ashton, who's smile get's bigger by the time passing. He slid Calum's ring on his finger too, and then kisses him and let's him get back on his feet.

 

Ashton doesn't even have the time to look up to Michael the his slightly younger boyfriend is in his arms, crying in happiness. A bit taken aback by the reaction, Ashton stumble's a bit but manage to steady himself and hug Michael back, the younger lad chuckling at Ashton loss of balance. Michael backs a bit from the hug, kisses Ashton and then repeats "yes" over ten times. Ashton laughs at how excited the 18 years old guy is. He slides the last ring on is boyfriend's finger and kisses him one last time before the both get up. The four boys embrace each others and kiss, and Ashton can't help but let a happy tear to run down his face. When they break appart from their hug, each of the guys families runs to them and hug them. Liz, Joy and Karen then hug Ashton until the poor lad can't breath anymore. Then it's Jack and Ben's turn. Ashton gulps a little when he sees them comming, but relax when they take him in a tight embrace. Everyone then goes back home, Karen going to Anne-Marie's house to leave the newly engaged foursome alone.

 

Ten months later, all the guys are getting ready for their weeding. They have agreed that Calum and Luke would walk down the aisle, while Michael and Ashton would wait for them at the alter. The ceremonie is simple, and everything goes as planned. At the end of the day, they are all officially husbands, and none of them could be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? how was it? Like I said, it is my first time writing in English sooo.... yeah... Tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
